logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fishbulb - Powered by PogoBox
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:BWS Logo 2013-present.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Snelfu (talk) 12:12, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks (+ a small request) Thank you for your addition to Seven HD, the logo looks fantastic! I do however, have a small request (I would do it myself, but I do not have the appropriate photo editing software on my computer), I contacted G doodee a few weeks ago requesting a correction to some logos that he created. As he has not responded, would it be possible for you to make these changes? The conversation is located on his talk page. Thanks again. NickM98 (talk) 11:10, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :No worries, I'll look into it.PogoBox (talk) 11:39, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yep, it's done. The colours on the 1980 WIN logo I guess are approximate to what they were originally, but I'd say the difference is negligible. The 1986 WIN logo is also updated with the blue shade from Nine's logo. Go check out the page now.PogoBox (talk) 13:16, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::They look fantastic! But it was the 1989 WIN logo that I meant (I put in the correct link, but I labeled it incorrectly), sorry my mistake (on the plus side, your new 1989 logo is much better quality than the old one). Could you please correct the 1989 logo's colours to the dark blue from Nine's logo (and your new 1986 logo to the former light blue with the old 1986 logo)? NickM98 (talk) 07:11, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yep, all done! PogoBox (talk) 08:02, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Thank you so much! They're amazing! NickM98 (talk) 13:13, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::If I could give you a small piece of advice, instead of uploading new versions of an image to a new file name, you can replace the existing image instead. That way, you don't have to go to every page that the image is on and change the file name. You can do this by clicking the drop-down arrow next to the blue "Edit" button on the file's page and select "Replace"; then you can upload a new version of the file to the old file name. NickM98 (talk) 03:05, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Advice for replacing images If I could give you a small piece of advice, instead of uploading improved versions of an image to a new file name, you can replace the existing image instead. That way, you don't have to go to every page that the image is on and change the file name. You can do this by clicking the drop-down arrow next to the blue "Edit" button on the file's page and select "Replace"; then you can upload a new version of the file to the old file name. This method also keeps the updated version on all existing pages and categories that the original image featured on. This could have been done when you updated the image for 9Now, you could have just uploaded the new version to the old file name. I have moved the new file to the old name as all of the categories and appropriate pages are connected to the original file name. NickM98 (talk) 06:30, February 19, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll keep that in mind next time.PogoBox (talk) 06:51, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Can't put photos to wiki on iPad Hi, PogoBox, I was trying to add the logo for Aussie Breakfast program "Breakfast", but it didn't work! So, has photo adding gone down? You can grab the logo of "Breakfast" from Wikipedia. Aaron's the best (talk) 21:47, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Recent Logos Hi, thank you for helping me combine the logos for the Rai channels. I appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:54, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Southern Cross Nine logo question Hi. Just a quick question concerning File:Screen Shot 2016-12-07 at 4.00.05 pm.png. I was wondering where you found this logo as I have been wondering if such a logo for Southern Cross Nine exists. Great work on finding it! NickM98 (talk) 16:45, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :Hey. No, it's not official. I just made it to differentiate it from Nine Network on category pages. PogoBox (talk) 03:14, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::If it's not official, then it can be removed from the main Southern Cross Nine page. But keeping it in the categories would be useful for disambiguation. Good work on making the logo though. Might I also recommend that the logo be changed to blue instead of red as blue is the principal colour of the Nine logo. NickM98 (talk) 03:06, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ABC Comedy Hi there, I'd like to ask where you got the ABC Comedy channel logo(s) from - I've only seen the stacked version with a blue background in the launch video. Did you make them? Thanks - E Hi there. Nice work with the Super Rugby logos. I did a page of the Mitre 10 cup logos. KoreanDragon (talk) ( ) 15:13, February 14, 2018 (UTC) International Cricket Council and World Rugby Hi. Thanks for the edits to the templates and the articles for the Cricket Federations. KoreanDragon (talk) ( ) 08:22, April 29, 2018 (UTC) No worries. :) Also, those ABC Comedy logos were taken from a banner video on their FB page. PogoBox (talk) 15:09, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Something strange about one of your logos. It seems like your (now removed) recreation of the ABC TV logo has been used in The Chaser Quarterly issue “The Completely True History Of Australia”. Buy it and see for yourself. AaronReturn2004 (talk) 07:58, May 29, 2018 (UTC)